User blog:Puppylove1257/Realm of the Rainbow Fairies
Summary Blaze and his friends drive up a glowing rainbow to the magical world of the Rainbow Fairies, who are responsible for all of their kingdom's color; but when Crusher attempts to steal the magic rainbow-gem that keeps the kingdom from losing its color, Blaze and his friends transform into fairy Monster Machines and must team up with the Rainbow Fairies to get the gem back before Crusher can nab it. Guest Stars Rebecca Shoichet as Rosie Shannon Chan-Kent as Mandarin Maryke Hendrikse as Lemon Kira Tozer as Spearmint Jocelyne Loewen as Lavender Jennifer Carpenter- Sapphire More guest stars to come, if any. Transcript (On a breezy night, Blaze, AJ, Zeg, Stripes, Starla, Watts, Darington and Gabby are driving through Axle City.) Blaze and Darington: Whoo-hoo! Gabby: Yeah! Stripes: Wah-ha-ha! Zeg: Wheeee!! Starla: (gasps and stops suddenly) Hey, everybody! Y'all gotta see this! (Shining in the night sky is a glittery, glowing rainbow that stretches high into the night sky.) Monster Machines, AJ and Gabby: (various exclaims of awe) AJ: I've never seen a rainbow like that before! Especially at night. Stripes: I've heard that there's always something in store at the end of the rainbow. You think we should see where it leads? Watts: Sure! Zeg: Zeg think so! Darington: But, uh...one slight problem; I heard that nobody has ever driven on a rainbow before. How are we gonna do it? (As soon as he says that, the rainbow's colors split up and scoop the Monster Machines up with them, matching their colors respectively.) Blaze: Whoa-ho! Darington: I guess this answers my question! AJ: Where do you think they're gonna take us? Blaze: I don't know, but we're gonna find out! Hang on tight, everyone! (The streams of colors shoot off into the clouds; after a minute, they come to a stop and come together again, making a full rainbow. The Monster Machines slide down it and onto a world in the clouds; AJ and Gabby dismount.) All: Whoaaaa!!! Starla: Well, bust my bumpers! The rainbow took us to another world! But up in the clouds! Gabby: This is amazing! (Then, red, green, orange, blue, yellow and purple fairies fly down to them.) Rosie (red): Welcome, visitors! We're so glad you came to visit us! Lemon (yellow): How long has it been since we have had visitors, Sapphire? Sapphire (blue): A long time, Lemon. But, maybe we should let our visitors introduce themselves? Blaze: My name's Blaze, and these are my friends! Others: (various hellos) Darington: So, uh...are you guys...fairies? Lavender (purple): Sure we are! Didn't you see the prettu wings? (flutters them: giggles) Starla: So girls, where are we exactly? Spearmint (green): You're in the Realm of the Rainbow Fairie, where almost anything can happen! Mandarin (orange): And this...(pulls out a rainbow-colored jewel) is the source of the land's magic. Monster Machines: Ooooooh!! Watts: It's so beautiful! Blaze: And look at all those colors! Sapphire: Without the rainbow gem, the land would fade, and the Rainbow Fairies would have to move to another location in the Fairy World. AJ: There are other types of fairies? Rosie: Oh, yes! Many types! Would you like to learn about them? Monster Machines, AJ and Gabby: Sure!/We'd love to!/Count Zeg in! Lemon: Haha! All right then! Follow me! (She leads them away; Crusher and Pickle drive down the rainbow as well.) Crusher: Whoa! Where are we, Pickle? (sees the rainbow gem) And what is that? Pickle: Crusher, remember; you can't take things that don't belong to -- (Crusher snatches the jewel and pulls it over, only for him to fling it away, causing the Monster Machines to see what was going on.) Spearmint: The rainbow gem! Stripes: It's flying away! Gabby: And Crusher's trying to get it for himself! Crusher: RAINBOW GEM!!!! COME BAAAAACK!! (speeds off) Blaze: Come on, guys! We have to get that gem back before Crusher! Darington: But, Blaze, the fairies said the whole place is gonna fade without the gem, and that includes the clouds we're standing on! Zeg: That bad!! Starla: What're we gon' do, y'all?! Mandarin: Ladies, you know what this is called for... Spearmint: Are you sure, Mandy? Mandarin: Mmm-hmm. (She has AJ and Gabby board Blaze and Watts, and groups the Monster Machines together in a circle.) Mandarin: Ready, Rainbow Fairies? (They get in front of the Monster Machine with their color.) Rainbow Fairies: Ready! (chanting:) With a wave of our wands in the magic moonlight We give you 6 the power of fairy flight! (They send beams of magic down onto Blaze and his friends; respectively, whirlwinds of each of their colors picks them up, spins them around, and they land with beautiful fairy wings tinted with their colors.) Watts: Whoa! Zeg: Huh? Starla: What in tarnation just happened?! Darington: (scratches his back with his tire) And why is my back so itchy all of a sudden? Sapphire: Might wanna see what popped up on your backs to answer that question. Blaze: (to the viewer) What appeared on our backs? (Viewer responds "fairy wings"; his wings flutter a bit and he looks at them.) Blaze: Fairy wings! Others: (exclaims of excitement) Stripes: So, are we gonna be able to fly now? Lemon: Right after we rub your wings, otherwise they won't work. (They go to their Monster Machines and rub their wings, making them glow; Rosie flies over to Blaze as the others take flight.) Rosie: Ready, Blaze? Blaze: You bet! (Rosie begins to rub his wings.) Blaze: (giggles) Hey, that tickles! Rosie: Haha! Good, 'cause that means the magic is working! (rubs them another second) There! Now, give them a good flutter for me. (Blaze nods and slowly flaps his wings, making him rise into the air.) AJ: Blaze, you're flying! Blaze: OH-HO-HO, YEAH!! (He flies up to the others.) Blaze: Come on, everyone! We have a rainbow gem to find! (The 12 set off; travel song starts.) Seann Bowe: Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go We're on our way Accelerate We're gaining speed Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Let's go! (Song ends; Crusher is driving down a dirt road in a colorful valley.) Crusher: Hoohoohoo!! I cannot wait to get that Rainbow Gem! Pickle: (joins him) Me neither, Crusher! It's so amazing, and I am so excited to see you get it as I am excites to see you slip on those puddles up ahead! Crusher: Wait, what?! (slips on the puddles and screams; mumbles afterwards) (Blaze's horn sounds from above.) Pickle: Hey, that sounds like Blaze! Crusher: But, it can't be Blaze. He would be on the ground, where we could see him. (He sees Blaze and all of his friends in the sky above them.) Crusher: WHAT?!?!?!? How did they get wings?! Eh, no matter. I can ask later. (sees a storm approaching; giggles) That thunderstorm oughta... shock Blaze and his pals! (He zips away as the 12 fly closer.) Rosie: Whoa, hold up, gang! (They stop when they see the lightning.) Stripes: Uh-oh! There's a storm heading this way! Darington: Can't we just go through it? Sapphire: I'm afraid not. Our fairy wings would burn to ash if the lightning hit them. Gabby: So how are we gonna get past them? Mandarin: I have an idea! (She pulls a prism out from her bag.) Mandarin: We can my prism to get rid of that storm! AJ: Yeah! (to the viewer) Take a look. (Cut to the control panel.) AJ: Light can change speeds as it goes from one place to another, like air into the prism's glass. This can cause light to go in a different direction at a different angle. This causes light of different colors to be refracted differently and to leave the prism at different angles, creating an effect similar to a rainbow. Lavender: And a rainbkw can wipe away that storm! Category:Blog posts